


Not a perfume

by chemerika



Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: Juliette Has A Gun "Not a perfume" (Не духи)
Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739395





	Not a perfume

В перегретом купе было тесно, пахло вареными яйцами и перестоявшимся чаем. Желтоватый свет ночников делал духоту невыносимой.  
Он с трудом откатил запотевшее стекло двери и выскочил в коридор.  
И попал в другой мир.  
В промозглой хмари за окнами бесконечным серым холстом ткались заснеженные поля, монотонно и почти неслышно грохотали колеса, равномерно погромыхивал на стыках тамбур и неплотно прикрытые двери других купе.  
Было холодно.  
Пахло гарью, ледяным металлом и отсыревшей пылью.  
Похоже, во всем вагоне они были одни.  
И только почти невидимый в сумраке дня неоновый свет на том конце коридора указывал на чье-то присутствие.  
Сквозняк холодил взмокший затылок , в голове чуть-чуть плыло от выпитой с чаем водки, а зов природы усугублялся взыгравшим от скуки любопытством.  
Пошатываясь и то и дело хватаясь за поручни, он направился через весь вагон к туалету.  
Вознамерившись по дороге заглянуть в освещенное купе.

Она была там.  
Сидела, облокотившись на столик, положив подбородок на сплетенные пальцы в рыжих замшевых перчатках и не отрываясь смотрела в окно. Поднятый воротник кашемирового пальто цвета кофе с молоком ничуть не скрывал прямых, светлых как лен волос, бледной кожи высокой скулы и изящную линию челюсти.  
Широкие рукава спадали почти до локтей, открывая тонкие, но сильные предплечья в свитере цвета корицы.  
Скрещеные в щиколотках длинные ноги в дорогих бежевых ботфортах были неловко подобраны и придавали всей ее позе какую-то неприкаянность.  
Совершенно завороженный увиденным , он бездумно протянул руку и, потеряв равновесие, вцепился в поручень , грохнув дверью загадочного купе.  
Она мгновенно повернулась на звук, плотнее запахивая пальто и встретилась с ним глазами.  
У него перехватило дыхание.  
Прямой и острый как клинок, направленный в сердце, перед ним сиял взгляд самых прозрачных, холодных, ясных серых глаз в его жизни.  
Свет и металл.  
Ледяный. Хрупкий.  
Сталь.  
Хрусталь.  
Голова закружилась, ослабели колени. Как-то особенно сильно тряхнуло вагон и пока он, зажмурившись, пытался устоять на ногах , поручень выскользнул из рук, дверь отъехала в сторону и он кубарем влетел в купе.  
Холод.  
Ветер, снег.  
Неуловимо знакомый тонкий, острый запах.  
Лайм.  
Ледяный лайм в прозрачном, полном пузырьков коктейле.  
Он открыл глаза.  
В купе было пусто, в щель приоткрытого окна залетали снежинки.  
А на столике, вторя перестуку колес, перекатывался заиндевевший бокал от дайкири.


End file.
